All American FanGirl
by Jeanne'sWhiteRose
Summary: America meets his new president and guess what? The new president is a Hetalia fan! Crackfic. DISCONTINUED. Highly unlikely I'll ever return to complete it. Sorry to anyone who enjoyed it.
1. America, Meet Your New Boss!

Hi everyone! This was originally a one shot but if you review and are interested, I'll give it an actual plot line! ;D

**Warning:** Complete and utter crackfic ahead! Read at yer own risk mateys! X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, MickyD's, FUNimation, or anything else I mentioned in here. I own nothing but the general idea of this lovely piece of crack. XD

**My prompt (which wouldn't leave my head til I wrote it!):** America gets his first female president ever! And guess what? She's a fan of Hetalia! :D

**R&R! **Enjoy~!

* * *

America walked into the room and shook hands with the petite blonde haired woman inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Davis." He said with a smile. "My name is Alfred F. Jones; and as crazy as this sounds, I am the United States of America too."

"Please, call me Kayleigh." She said lost in thought, looking him over. She looks up and arches one eyebrow curiously. "By the United States of America, I assume you mean that you're the land itself?"

America nodded as the woman took a step forward. "Hmm, out of curiosity…" She said slowly, "Let's say that by some chance, this building got burned down. Would you by change, happen to get a burn right here?" She asked tapping a spot on his chest directly above his heart with one finger.

America's eyes widened slightly. "Actually . . . yes." He replied, somewhat perplexed. "Where did that question come from . . . Kayleigh?" He asked, trying out the name.

His new president walked over to her new desk and leaned back against it casually. "It may seem like I'm going to play 20 questions with you, but indulge me for a few minutes okay?"

"Uh, okay." America said, watching his new president glance outside the window; the sun reflecting in blue eyes very similar to his own. "The other countries have someone like you?"

It didn't sound like a question to America, more like a statement but he replied anyway. "Yes, they do."

"They have human names also?"

"Not everyone makes his or hers know, but yes."

"Of course." The president nodded and looked back at him, satisfied with the answer. She looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mind if we play a little guessing game? You name the country and I'll try to name their gender and their human names."

America stared at the new president for a moment. "Sure, why not." Ha, his first female president and the first thing she asks is if they can play a guessing game . . .

This was going to be an interesting four years. "Okay, how about . . . France." He said slowly.

The president smirked. "Now I don't suppose it'd be something extremely obvious like Francis now would it; last name Bonnefoy? Male and most likely a pervert?"

America eyes her suspiciously. "Lucky guess . . . Spain."

Ms. Davis let out a short laugh, "Antonia Vargas, male. Give me something harder Alfred."

Alfred eyed her curiously, moving to sit in a chair in front of her and leaning back in it. "Russia."

Ivan . . . . Braginsky. Male."

"Italy."

"North or South?"

America scowled. "Both."

Ms. Davis laughed, "North is Feliciano Vargas, male. South is Lovino Vargas, male."

America stared at her warily. She wasn't even guessing. She knew all of these somehow. "Japan, China, Switzerland, Austria, Prussia, Hungary."

Ms. Davis smiled. "Honda Kiku, Yao Wang, Vash Zwingli, Roderich Edielstein, Gilbert Bielshmidt and Elizaveta Heredevarty. All except the last one are male; Elizaveta is female.

"Germany, Greece, Turkey, Sweden, Finaland, Sealand."

"Ludwig, Heracles, Sadiq, Berewald, Tino, Peter. All male."

"Ukraine and Belarus!" He exclaimed getting annoyed now.

"Katyusha and Natalya Arlovskaya. Female."

"Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia."

"Raivis, Toris, Eduard. All male."

"Canada, South Korea."

"Both male, Matthew Williams and Im Yong Soo."

America scowled, growing frustrated with this pointless game. He was about to tell his president this when suddenly she grinned. "Colombia/Britannia/British Empire/Great Britain/England/The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; male. Arthur Kirkland, your nickname for him is Iggy." She grinned as America gaped at her. "He raised you until your revolution, currently you two are allies though you want it to be more and-" She cut off as America fell backwards in his chair and hit the ground with a thud. He sat up, slightly pink and looking at her in disbelief. "How the FUCK did you know that?" He asks forgetting his manners. "You haven't even been in office for a full day yet!"

"Tut tut, mind your language Alfred." The president reprimanded with a small smile. "As for how I knew that . . ." She leans over the desk and grabs a brightly colored paperback book from her bag. "This little book was my cheat sheet of sorts." She says tossing it at him. "Look at the cover."

America looks down. "Hetalia: Axis Powers . . . . . . wait a second." He frowns at the book. "Why are Germany, Italy, and Kiku on it?"

Ms. Davis chuckles. "Flip through it Alfred dear, right to left; it's read manga style.

Arching an eyebrow skeptically America starts flipping through the book. His eyes grew wider and wider with each page until he snapped the book shut and held it up. "What the fuck IS this?" He exclaimed, nearly speechless. "Who leaked this information?"

His new president stifles a laugh and looks up at him, "That Alfred, is called a manga. Something that is pure fiction except to the dedicated fangirls." She says, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Made in 2003 by someone from Kiku's country. It's also an anime series done by FUNimation and you can find it on YouTube. It's got quite a large fan base and an enormous amount of fan fictions.

America gaped at her, did she not understand how serious this was?

His president looked at his expression and smiled. "Pffft relax Alfred, there wasn't a security breach or anything; it's purely a work of fiction. As far as they know, you guys only exist in the books, animes, fan fictions and of course their dreams. "

America tossed the book back at her with a frown. "And you have that because?"

Ms. Davis caught the book easily and put it back in her bag. "A friend showed it to me when I was around 16, we obsessed with it for a few months then I suddenly decided I wanted to travel the world and visit all the different countries I had read about. Which I have yet to do to the extent I want to." She frowns slightly. "I really only got around to traveling all of this country and a little bit of Canada by Niagra Falls. After that I came back to my home state and finished college and got a foothold in politics, did that for a few years then tried for president and well, here I am."

" . . . . What made you want to be president?"

"Hetalia." She replied instantly.

He stared back at her, un-impressed.

"What? You want a more in-depth answer?" She asked arching an eyebrow. "Okay, I read a few excellent fan fictions that were placed in the far future. The fan fictions had several events happen to this country that not only sounded plausible, but terrible too. " She paused to take a breath. "I actually started to pay attention to what was happening in the world with our country and with the world. My first thoughts were 'Okay, this is seriously fucked up. Someone needs to start fixing it.' And somehow, I decided that I'd be the one to do that and well, here we are." She shrugs and looks at him, clearly done with her explanation.

America stared at her for a long time. "Fine~." He sighed after a few minutes. He stood up to shake her hand again and blinked in surprise as she changed it into an impromptu secret handshake of sorts, the kind little kids use and aren't actually secret at all.

"I look forward to working with you to try and make not only our nation, but the entire world a better place to live in." She said with a sincere smile, hopping off the desk and looking up at him. "I'd like to meet the other countries when I get the chance by the way. Starting with Canada and England."

America tilted his head curiously. "Why those two first?"

"Well Canada is closest to here so it gives me a better chance to visit and then England is closer to my height."

America looked at her for a moment before letting out a short laugh. "Odd reasons Ms. Davis."

She looks up at him innocently. "What~? You're tall."

He chuckles. "And what's wrong with being tall?"

"It means I feel short!" She says pouting. "At least I won't have to look up to look England in the face."

America couldn't help but laugh at the reason. "Sorry! But it wouldn't be right if I was short! I'm-"

"The hero." She said cutting with off with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Hey, wanna get some McDonald's and some ice cream?" She asked with a smile. "It's past lunch time."

America's eyes lit up happily. "I like you already!" He exclaimed walking out of the room with her. _Maybe it won't be so bad to have a woman for a resident for once. It's a change of pace and I'm already sure that this will probably be the most fun and interesting four year term yet._

She giggled at his excitement as they walked out to get food. These next couple of years would be hard work but she'd try her damnedest to make it as fun and pain free for her country as possible. After all, they had feelings too; even if most people didn't know they existed. Plus, thanks to Hetalia, she had a soft spot for all the countries, hers in particular.

_Look out world, _She thought with a small smile. _An all American fangirl is now in charge and she's ready to make this world a better place. Hope you're ready~._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Like I said, complete and utter crack. XD It was originally supposed to be a one shot but if enough of you guys review and tell me you want more I'll give it a real plot line and continue it!. But you people must **R&R** for me to continue this~! Thanks for reading!

Au revoir!

JWR


	2. Everyone, Meet America's New President!

HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! XD It's my first update of the year!

Anywho~ randomness, hope ya like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters!

* * *

America knocked on the door to the Oval Office softly. "Um, boss?" He asked peeking his head around the door.

His president looked up from her papers with a smile. "I thought I told you to call me Kayleigh, Alfred." She said teasingly.

America scratched the back of his neck with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm not used to calling my bosses by anything other than "Boss"."

"Hmm, didn't you call one Teddy though?" She hummed in response, an amused smile on her lips.

America chuckles. "Yeah, but Theodore was too long to say!" He exclaims with a pout.

Ms. Davis rolls her eyes with a smile. "Okay, okay, you win for now. Anyway, what'cha need?"

America blinked and shook his head, bemused. "Man, I just can't get over how you talk to me so casually Bo- err, Kayleigh."

The president sticks her tongue out at him childishly. "I don't like all that formal talk." She says pouting. "I only use it when I have to."

America chuckles, "Same here. Well, uh anyway; there's a G-8 meeting upstairs in a bit and well, I know you kinda wanted to meet the other nations soo . . . "

The president's eyes sparkle in delight. "When does it start?" She asked with a grin.

America laughs at the eagerness in her voice. "Half an hour boos." He says with a smile.

"Great! Thanks for telling me Alfred; I'll be ready in a bit!" She exclaimed as she stood up and started bustling around the room, gathering papers and other work that needed to be filled out soon.

"Okay then, see you in a bit."

The president nods in reply as America walks out of the room chuckling at her obvious excitement. A female president was certainly more interesting to be around, it was kind of like an adventure every day.

~.

About an hour later:

"Oh hey guys, I almost forgot!" America exclaimed as he heard a knock on the door of the meeting room. "I got a new boss again!"

"Great," England says rather unenthusiastically. "So where is he? The meetings already over."

"Umm Iggy, my boss is actually-"

"Right here~!" Ms. Davis calls in a singsong voice as she walks into the room. "Sorry I'm late dears, I had a mountain of papers to sign and conquer." She says with a giggle.

All the nations in the room except for America look at her quietly. "Vee~ who's the pretty lady America?" Italy asks as he walks up to the president. "Hi miss! I'm-"

"I know who you are Feli dear, sit back down please." She says with a smile.

"Vee vee, doitsuuu, why does the pretty lady know my name?" Italy asks as he sits back down in his chair and turns to face his blonde friend.

"As for who I am, I would happen to be Alfred's new boss!" She exclaims with a smile. "Aka, The President of the United States of America!" She giggled as she flashed a peace sing. "Ain't that right Al?"

America nods as he stifles a chuckle at her pose. "Yeah, she's my new boss. Oh and she knew everyone's names before I told her, even the human ones! Plus, she wasn't even surprised at all when she found out about us!"

The group eyes the petite woman in front of them skeptically, except for Italy who was smiling at her. "Prove it!" An obnoxious voice says as the silverette walked into the room.

"Hello Gilbert." She says with an amused smile. "You were Prussia when it was still a country. By the way, where's Gilbird? He's not flying around your head like he should be?"

Prussia looks around with a frown. "Oi! Where'd he go?"

Ms. Davis holds up one hand and opens it. The little yellow ball of fluff in her hand cheeps indignantly and nips her finger before it flies over to Prussia and lands on his head.

"Oi!" Prussia scowls at her, "How'd you get Gilbird?"

"Se-cr-et!" She replies back with a grin.

Prussia looks at her for a moment then laughs. "Oi, America. Can't believe your new boss is a _girl_." He says tauntingly. "She tough enough to handle the job?"

America opens his mouth to protest but Ms. Davis holds up her hand, cutting him off. She takes a few steps forward. "Oh shut up Gilbert, Elizaveta and I are already great friends; actually I have her on speed-dial. You know, she really does have quite a lovely frying pan collection. I wonder if she'd like to try out her newest addition on you?" She muses with a sickly sweet smile.

Prussia eyes widen and he pales slightly, grumbling he exits the room with a frown.

Everyone in the room looks at her in shock, Germany looks completely baffled that his brother left without hardly any fuss.

The president looks at everyone and giggles. "Shall I name the rest of you then?" She asks with a smile.

Italy nods happily, completely oblivious of everyone else's wary looks at America's new president.

"Okay then, I'll start with you." She says pointing at Italy. "You are North Italy, human name; Feliciano. Your twin is South Italy/Romano, human name; Lovino."

Italy smiles at her. "Vee vee, you know nii-san?"

Ms. Davis smiles and turns to the next country. "You would be Germany, aka Ludwig and the annoying silverette that left was your brother."

Germany nods and she turns to the next two countries. "You would be China, aka Yao and you are Japan, aka Kiku." She says with a smile. "You two are siblings of sorts and you've got many siblings, like Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Im Yong Soo."

"Did someone say my name, daze~?" Yong Soo asks bouncing into the room.

China and Japan look at Ms. Davis with twin expressions of 'great...you just _had_ to call him, didn't you?'

Ms. Davis giggles and turns to the new arrival, "Hello dear, that would be me."

Yong Soo looks at her for a moment. "Hm, I give you my stamp of approval!" He exclaims taking out a little stamp and pressing it to her forehead, leaving a black design that read, "Made in Korea daze!" on it.

America, China and Japan all look like they're going to protest but the president just giggles and pats Yong Soo's head. "Very nice dear, did you make the design yourself?"

Yong Soo nods enthusiastically, "Yes!"

"You did a very good job, now why don't you go run along and see if one of your siblings wants to play?" She suggests with a smile.

Yong Soo beams at her and nods. "Okay! See you later daze!" He waves then bounces out of the room happily, not even trying to capture either of his brother's "breasts".

China and Japan look at each other and then back at America's new president in disbelief. She just laughs at their expressions. "What? You two look like I've just grown another head or something." Chuckling she turns to the next person, "здравствуйте, Russia, aka Ivan." (Hello/How do you do)

Half of the people at the table looked at her in shock, Russia arched one eyebrow curiously. "You speak Russian?" He asks, slightly surprised.

Ms. Davis smiles, "Not enough to hold a conversation with." She admits. "I know bits and pieces of most languages actually, but the only one I'm fluent in is English."

Russia nods slowly and she turns to the next person. "Hello France aka Francis, by the way, I find the name a little uncreative." She says with a sweet smile.

France smiles at her. "Bonjour, mon petite cher! Voudriez-vous du vin ?" (Would you care for some wine?) He asks offering her a wine glass.

"Non, Je ne bois pas l'alcool" (No, I do not drink alcolhol.) She replies with a smirk.

France frowns at her and mumbles something about American's having no sense of taste.

"Hey!" America exclaims indignantly. His president just rolls her eyes and turns to the last person at the table. "Hello Arthur. You would be England or, more formally The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, correct." She says with a smile.

England nods at her. "Hello and yes."

Ms. Davis smiles. "Hmmmm, I'm missing someone…." She says pursing her lips and looking around the room. "Alfred? Where's your brother?"

America frowns puzzled, "Huh?"

"Matthew, aka Canada?" She pauses for a moment, "Umm, Mattie?"

"Oh! Hmmm, I dunno! His bear is over by that commie though!" He exclaims pointing at Russia.

Ms. Davis blinks and looks up. "Ah~ I see." She says with a smile. "Ivan dear, would you please stop sitting on poor Matthew?"

Russia looks back at her with a childish smile. "Eh~? But I'm comfy da!"

The president arches one eyebrow. "Ivan get up please, I would hate to have to call Natalya. . . " She says, trailing off with a grin as Russia's eyes widen.

"N-nyet! That is not necessary." He says standing up.

A red and white streak rushes out from under Russia and to the other side of the room. "Hello Matthew dear, don't forget your bear." She picks up the bear and hands it to him.

Canada gives a nervous smile. "Th-thanks…" He says quietly.

The president smiles back then turns back around to face the group as a whole. "Anyway~, I would like to visit all of your homes as soon as possible and learn tons of stuff about each of your cultures while I'm there.!" She exclaims with a grin. "So have your bosses contact me ASAP so we can get dates set out okay? Great!" She turns to leave and stops at the door. "Oh, by the way Arthur dear, I'll be coming to visit you first so have your boos call me later today, 'kay? Thanks!" With a quick wave she disappears out the door presumably to return to her work.

The room is quiet for a long time as one by one, everyone turns to look at America. Italy is the first to speak. "Vee vee, America~, your boss is so energetic!"

America chuckles. "Don't I know it!" He says walking out the door after her. "By the way Iggy!" He calls over his shoulder. "She's totally serious so have your boss call her in an hour or two 'kay? Later guys, let yourselves out!"

* * *

**AN: ** Muahahahaha, this president is gonna keep all the nations on their toes for the next four years! XDDDD Hope you guys liked this chapter! **R&R PLEASE!**

JWR


	3. Iggy's House

Hi. (^^;) I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I'm really busy with school right now so I haven't had much time for research type stuff for this. ^^;

I'm still not totally happy with this chapter but . . . at least it's up. ^^;

Read and Review please. Hope you like it. ^^;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

**P.S. **Please don't shoot me for my description of England's boss. ^^; I have absolutely no idea what his boss really looks like or who his boss even is. I'm not trying to insult anyone or anything! I'm just too busy to look it up. ^^; Sorry if I offend anyone. :/

* * *

"Alfred, wake up dear."

"Huhwhaa-?" America sat up sleepily with a yawn. "Mm, we there yet?"

"We've been here for about an hour actually; you sleep like a log Al." Ms. Davis replied with a giggle.

America sat up quickly. "What? An hour? That is sooooooo not on time by Iggy standards."

"Relax." The president laughed softly. "I called him already. Let's get going then okay?"

America nods and stretches before standing up. "Okay! Let's get over there before Iggy has anytime to get any more annoyed."

...half an hour later...

"Now are you sure you wouldn't like me to give you the tour myself Ms. Davis?" England's tall, and somewhat portly boss asked, straightening the jacket of his suit.

"I appreciate the offer but I am quite fine with just Arthur." America's president replied with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to tour your country though; I really do appreciate it a lot."

"Well, okay then; I advise you or America drives though. Our speeds are rather different here." He said with a chuckle, "Oh and don't forget that we drive on a different side of the road than you do."

She gave him a grin and nodded. "I know, I've been here before when I was younger sir. Thank you again."

"Right then, good day."

"Good day."

The two shook hands then England's boss walked out the door.

~.

Ms. Davis turns back to the two nations and smiles. "Now that he's gone; let's all sit down and chat for a bit before we go tour the county shall we?"

The two nod and they move into the sitting room; Ms. Davis takes a seat in a large comfy chair and America sits down on the couch.

England goes to sit down and then stops. "I don't suppose you'd care for a spot of tea?" He asked curiously.

Ms. Davis looks at him thoughtfully. "What kind?"

"Earl gray is the only type Iggy ever drinks." America says making a face.

"Hmm, not my preferred flavor but I don't mind earl gray every once in awhile." Ms. Davis responds with a smile. "Just put a little bit of sugar in it please."

The two countries stare at her for a moment, stunned. "You like tea?" They asked at the same time.

She smiled in amusement. "I do." She giggled at their dumbfounded expressions. "I favor raspberry iced tea; but I think that's more because of where I grew up than anything else."

America frowned in thought for a moment. "Oh that's right; you're from Arizona. No wonder you'd prefer a cold drink."

"Yes that's probably why, because I find I'm rather liking the hot tea now that I've moved to a colder climate."

England shook his head bewildered and went to get the tea. He returned moments later with two cups; he handed one to her then sat down.

"Thank you Arthur." Ms. Davis says with a smile as she takes a sip of the tea. "Mmm, you make it much better than I've had before." She gave a little laugh. "Although that's not all that surprising since you've had centuries to perfect it."

Arthur shook his head in amazement. "Never thought I'd see the day an American would want to drink my tea." He says with a chuckle.

"Well I suppose a bonus to being American is that you can be one even if your family came from somewhere else originally." She says with a smile. "My mother traced our family line back a bit when I was younger; I'm mainly Irish but I'm also German, Swedish, Swiss, British, Canadian and Prussian."

America nodded approvingly.

"That aside though; I was wondering if we could start off with somewhere other than London. Like I said to your boss Arthur; I have been here before so I would like to start with someplace I haven't been yet."

"Of course; though I'm curious as to when you've been here befo-" He stops abruptly and stares at her critically for a moment, setting down his tea. "We've met before, haven't we?"

She looks back at him a small smile playing on her lips; she should have know that Arthur would remember it first. "Of course; the meeting was only a few days ago." She said coyly.

England stared at her a moment longer. "Before that," He said to himself.

" . . . . Oh!" He blinked suddenly in recognition. "Your the you lady that asked me about the American Revolution a decade or so ago correct?"

Ms. Davis grinned and set down her tea as well. "Very good Arthur! I figured you would figure it out before Alfred. By the way; thank you both for sending me that anonymous note with a fully paid for plane ticket back to Arizona."

America's eyes widened. "No way~! That was you?"

"You knew we sent the ticket?"

"Yes to both questions." She replied with a smile. "I don't suppose you fellows remember that silly little dream I told you then?"

America frowned for a moment. "Ummmmm something to do with peas?"

"Bloody git, world peace." Arthur said with a scowl.

Ms. Davis merely laughed. "Quite right Arthur; I never did get around to my trip around the world though."

"Oh! That's right!" America exclaimed happily. "Hey! You were elected president though!"

"Much to my surprise, yes." She said with a smile. "Anyway, shall we be off then? Best get started now rather than later!"

The two countries nodded and the three walked out the door. America smiled happily, trilled that another dream was starting to become a reality. He couldn't wait to see how this one would turn out.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short and got them absolutely nowhere. :( I'm just so busy! And I can't afford to fail any classes. ^^; I will try to update "More Than A Dream" soon I promise! It might take awhile though. ^^; Please be patient with me.

JWR


End file.
